


Over the hills and far away

by Daegaer



Category: Teletubbies (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Training, Psychotropic Drugs, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the official site says, "Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po are four energetic technological beings who love each other very much."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Over the hills and far away

**Author's Note:**

> As the official site says, "Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po are four energetic technological beings who love each other very much."

The grass was a bright green carpet, with huge daisies scattered across it. The sky was blue like his eyes, and the sun chortled down at him. Blue eyes, he thought, day's eyes, everything was looking at him and he couldn't get away in this place where crayon-colours hid terrors, and _getoutgetoutgetout of my mind!_ he screamed. When the brightly coloured monsters appeared, he shot them all dead, _bangbangbangbang_ and lay on the gently rolling hills, crying.

The doctor looked down at the unconscious teenager dispassionately. He'd learn to cope with the treatments or be eliminated. Rosenkreuz didn't tolerate failure.


End file.
